


High Tides, Hard Tides

by RageQuitShy



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Swimming, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, One Shot, POV David Jacobs, Swim Team, Swimming, Swimming Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageQuitShy/pseuds/RageQuitShy
Summary: The door creaked open and Davey's eyes snapped up to be eye to eye with chocolate ones. Those eyes happened to belong to his problem, Jack Kelly.Jack Kelly was the new member of the swim team who's specialty happened to be the 50 meter backstroke. The problem lies with Davey in that he has a better time without even trying. Davey worked for months to get it past the thirty-two mark, and here Jack Kelly strolls in and ups his best team score with a whopping twenty-eight.And the worst part is is Jack isn't trying to be mean.





	High Tides, Hard Tides

Davey gasped for air as he finally finished his lap. Coming up above water, he put his arms on the ledge and pulled his goggles up. Medda was standing above him with her timer, completely unimpressed. She clicked her tongue and turned her stopwatch around.

Fifty-seven seconds.

"You've been getting worse, David. What's got you so down that it's affecting your time?" Medda asked, gently kneeling down on a towel she had placed earlier. Davey looked a little ashamed. He knew that his 50 meter backstroke was his specialty, and he was letting Medda and his teammates down. Sighing, he shook his head while heaving himself out of the water.

"Nothing's wrong, Miss Medda. Just a little tired." He said, looking towards the changing room. Medda nodded and let him go. Sighing, he weakly smiled at her and headed into the locker room. Davey could hear his Ma is his ear telling him that half truths aren't truths.

Davey quickly got a shower to shrug off the chlorine and stepped out with a towel wrapped around his waist. He walked over to his locker and pulled out his clothes. Slipping on his boxers underneath his towel, he undid the makeshift shorts and dried off.

The door creaked open and Davey's eyes snapped up to be eye to eye with chocolate ones. Those eyes happened to belong to his problem, Jack Kelly. 

Jack Kelly was the new member of the swim team who's specialty also happened to be the 50 meter backstroke. The problem lies with Davey in that he has a better time without even trying. Davey worked for months to get it past the thirty-two second mark, and here Jack Kelly strolls in and ups his best team score with a whopping twenty-eight.

And the worst part is is Jack isn't trying to be mean.

Jack grins and closes the door behind him as  
he strolls up to his locker. Opening it, he called out to the taller over his shoulder. Davey can't help but feel irritation bubble up under his skin. 

"Hey, Davey!" He greets, stripping off his shirt. Davey forces himself to look away, but not before he caught a glimpse of Jack's broad shoulders taut by angular muscles. He forced a blush down as he continued getting dressed himself.

"It's David." Davey grumbled out, slipping his foot through his pant leg.

"Ain't that what I said?" The shorter grinned cheekily and took off his pants, revealing he already had his swim shorts on. Davey huffed and let it be, focusing on getting finished in relative silence.

Unfortunately, Jack Kelly seemed to have other plans for him. For when he turned around, he was barely inches away from a frowning face. Jack was searching features for clues for a riddle he didn't want to know. Davey yelped and back up against the cold metal of the lockers, trying to put distance between them.

"What the hell, Jack!" He yelled, anger rising as well as his tone. It was like Jack had never heard of personal space. Or personal, for that matter. After a few strong pauses, the other spoke.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Jack asked gently. Davey spluttered and tried to come up with an answer. When he wasn't able to come up with one, he glared at Jack and tried to finish getting ready to leave. He was stopped by Jack using his arms to pin him against the lockers.

"No seriously, why do you hate me? Did I say something wrong? What did I do?" He pressed on. Davey was about to snap at him. He wouldn't leave him alone and all he wanted to was go home. 

"Jesus, is it that hard to tell with that brain of yours?" Davey bit. The shock of Jack's face gave instant gratification to a small twisted part of him. But mostly he just felt guilty. Jack face curled into a hard glare.

"Listen, I don't know what I did to you, but you need to cut this shit out if you're not going to at least give me a justifiable answer." Jack demanded. Davey rolled his eyes and was about to reply. When he looked into Jack's eyes again, he faltered. There was something that wasn't anger or hatred in his eyes. Something... Positive. Davey didn't know if he could handle the implications.

"...Fine. I hate that you joined this team two weeks ago and have already outdone everything I've worked so hard to do without even trying. Time after time, you've bested me without even breaking a sweat. And you don't even show up for lifting. By this point I'm wondering why I even bother trying to be apart of this team." Davey said, and a sorrowful look crossed Jacks face. At least he had the decency to feel guilty about it. Davey scrunched his eyes and was waiting for the backlash of Jack's response, but it never came. 

Instead, a pair of soft but chapped lips pressed firmly against his. His eyes flew open wide and he tried to protest, yet his body seemed to have other plans. His tension melted away and his lips started moving against Jack's. Davey's eyes fluttered shut and he pushed into the kiss a bit more. Jack let a triumphant hum pass through them and he shuddered. 

Jack pulled away and Davey let his eyes linger close for a few seconds while he regained his breath. Opening them, he was met with the sight of a flushed Jack, smiling bashfully. 

"I never meant to do that to you, Dave. Honest. I didn't realize that that's what I was doing. I'm real sorry." He said. Davey didn't hear him though, just rolling his eyes and bring Jack forward again with a laugh.

"Just kiss me again. I think we can work it out." 

By the next swim meet, Davey set a new record of twenty-six seconds.


End file.
